Love Is Impossible
by Ridiculam
Summary: Brothers can be protective, making sure you won't be hurt. But when Aqua finds her Sparkmate her brothers get over protective and disagree...
1. Hurt

**Love Is Impossibe**

_'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.'_

Lao Tzu

By:** Ridiculam**

A New Face.

_Earth_

Aqua had a close relationship with her brothers, even though they were so protective, making sure that she was never hurt by anyone, but the one thing they will never know is that they are the ones hurting her the most...

Aqua lay staring at the ceiling of her quarters, completely shut out from the outside world, her lights were at 10% intensity, nice and quiet.

"Aqua, are you in here?" Asked Optimus her oldest brother, "why is it so dark? Lights to 80% intensity," he stood in the door, looking at his sister with a worried look.

"What's up?" Aqua sat up, rubbing her optics, she looked tired and worn, "Optimus?"

"We've found the Harvester..." Aqua lay back down with her hand resting on her head, "we need you to go with Jack, Miko and Raf..."

"Where is it?"

"In Jasper Museum..." Aqua sat up once again and brought her servos to the side of her recharge berth.

"Okay," she said, "lets go." Aqua walked into the main hangar, she saw Jack, Miko and Raf ready to go, same with the other autobots; Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and now Optimus.

"We will be going first," said Optimus, "then when we say its clear, Ratchet will send you four in," Aqua looked at her brother and nodded, she then transformed into her human form, her being the only one which can; Aqua was never like any other cybortronian, she was different, only girl born of the first 13 primes and when her father 'Primus' gave his spark to Cybortrons core, something inside her changed, she could transform into a human,  
Black Wide Body Infiniti G35, a Saker S-1 Personal Jet, and of course her autobot form: Aqua was the smallest of the autobots and the smallest of the deceptions, she was called Aqua because of the rare blue colour she was born with, aqua.

_Inside the Museum._

"Miko, quick take a photo, there's a camera up ahead," said Aqua. Miko took the photo and placed her phone in front of the camera, resting on the top.

"Ratchet, were in," said Jack. They began taking the Harvester off of the statue, Aqua stood waiting and watching, in-till they brought it down. Optimus was pushed back into the glass and cracked it, everyone stopped. Aqua turned to see her brother, mouth slightly open, her hair hitting her face and falling back beside her. Her brother looked at her, his optics full of worry, he then pushed the Decepticon off him.

"Aqua?" Said Jack, "Aqua?"

She jumped off the electric lifter, jumped over museum artifacts and smashed through the glass window, transforming in mid-air and grabbed the electric prod the Decepticon was holding, she flipped him over her shoulder, but he twisted round to land on his feet. Aqua looked up to him; he was a shiny red automobile, something different to most Decepticons who prefer flight, his paint job was perfect, like a brand new mech.

He began to tug at the electric prod, hinting he wanted it back, but Aqua wouldn't give in, she kept her grip firm. So he gave up, he pulled her in and threw her over his back onto the concrete floor. She screamed in agony, letting go of the electric prod. Knock Out stood above her, hold the prod above her.

"Goodbye autobot," said Knock Out.

Aqua's optics were fully of pain and fear. Optimus shoved Knock Out off of Aqua her breathing out of time and deeply from shock. She suddenly felt pain coursing through her body. Knock Out threw the electric prod into her...

_'System Failure'_

_'Weapons Offline'_

_'Energon Low'_

It all went dark...


	2. Fixed

_'Keep love in your heart. A life without love is like a sunless garden where the flowers are dead'-_

Oscar Wilde

By: **Ridiculam**

Fixed.

_Earth_

When she awoke she couldn't speak, her optics were weary and her servos to weak, she lay there motionless. Aqua managed to slightly move her head, her fingers, she touched her lip... She found a scar, one which wasn't there before. She moved her hand away and closed her eyes, all she saw was Knock Out. Once again she slept for joors.

When Aqua woke up again, she felt stronger and was able to move, she got up her servos were still a little weak she stumbled a few times, but did not fall. She managed to reach the door into the hangar corridor, she just had to make it the main hangar, where all the autobots were including Jack, Miko and Raf.

"Ratchet, how is she doing?" Asked Optimus.

"It's looking bad," Ratchet sighed, "her levels are low." Aqua stood in the door listening to everything, "we don't know if she could pull through."

"Well why don't you ask her?" Said Aqua, they all turned to look at her. She tried to walk over to them, she stumbled this time she fell. Optimus ran over quickly to catch her, he did just in time. Pain surged through her, she was looking down and found her side was bandaged. She hissed through her teeth, she felt like screaming in pain, Optimus lifter her and hood her, he look at her and saw the pain in her eyes. He hugged her, keeping her close, she began to cry in his arms. The wanted the pain to stop...

A few months past and Aqua was talking to Ratchet about the missions.

[Bulkhead to Ratchet]

[Ratchet here, what's up Bulk?]

[Cons.]

[Where?]

Bulkhead remained silent whilst Optimus talked to him.

[Is Aqua with you?]

[Yes.] Ratchet turned to look at Aqua.

[We need her here, now!] Ratchet ran over to the ground bridge, "Aqua they need you!" Aqua stood there looking at him.

"Am I ready?"

"You were ready ages ago!" Aqua smiled at Ratchet and ran through the ground bridge.

"I want to join the autobots'" said Starscream, he was cuffed. The groundbridge opened. "I'm not lying, I've seen Megaton's ways."

"Can we really believe you brother?" Said Aqua stood behind him, "you have never, I asked you before yet you said no, I asked you many of times and only now you want to join, what are you up to?"

Starscream just looked at her, then put his head down.

"Lets go," said Aqua, "we need to find Airachnid."

"Aqua stay with Starscream, you too Arcee." Said Optimus.

"But Optimus..."

"Arcee I'm doing this because of your past with Airachnid." He walked off leaving Aqua and Arcee with Starscream.


	3. Pain

_'Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you-'_

Erich Fromm

By: **Ridiculam**

Pain

_Earth_

A fight began.

Arcee was flung to the side unconscious only Aqua remained with Starscream. Starscream pounced on Aqua tackling her to the floor. She managed to turn over so she pinned him down.

"So much anger, in such a small bot," Starscream smirked at his sister, so proud. "At least now I can be rid of one member, you can take Megatrons place!" Starscream stabbed Aqua in her left side, the same place Knockout stabbed. Aqua screamed in pain, she felt Energon leek from her wounds. Her and Starscream looked up and saw Bumblebee watching, Starscream flung Aqua aside and transformed, rising up and out of sight. Bumblebee ran over to Aqua and placed her in his lap, he rested a hand on her face and looked down. Arcee awoke she looked up to Bee and Aqua seeing how Bee hood her so gentle. She smiled.

When Ratchet got everyone back to normal he patched up Aqua once again.

"I thought she was ready, I thought... Im so sorry. Optimus will you ever forgive me." Said Ratchet.

"It's not your fault old friend. I should have never trusted my brother..." Everyone stood around Aqua, this time it was worse she lay unconscious, hooked on life support. They waited...

Bee never left her side, he began to run low on Energon.

"Bee." Said Raf, "you need to have some Energon, please. Your running low." Raf was the only person Bee told everything to, he was Bee's most trusted friend.

Bee's voice box was ripped out by Megatron and now he is unable to speak anything except 'bleep'. Raf and Aqua were the only to humans that could understand him, the autobots could to.

"Raf."

"Bee please."

"What if she never wakes up?"

"She will."

Bee remained silent.

"And what happens if she wakes up and your not here because you had no Energon, that we lost you?" Bee turned to look at Raf, and nodded. "Ratchet!"

"What?"

"Bring some Energon out for Bee please!"

There was some crashes, some bangs and some wallops.

"You managed to get him to have some?"

"Yes." Ratchet brought out some Energon out and gave Bumblebee 2 doses.


	4. Change

_'For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.' -_

Judy Garland.

By: **Ridiculam**

Change

_Earth_

When Aqua woke again she felt strange something different, one thing she felt someone or something on her hand someone scared. Aqua is very different to every other Autobot and Decepticon; she is able to sense people's/ cybortronions feelings and is telepathic.

Her optics began to light up, she sensed someone looking at her, then two, three, four, five, six, seven and finally eight. When her optics were fully on she saw Bee looking down at her, he smiled then a tear fell. She looked around, she tried to sit up but as she moved pain rushed through her.

"Don't try and sit up!" Demanded Ratchet.

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for 2 weeks." Said Jack, "we thought we had lost you."

A few more weeks past, and Bee was helping Aqua get back on her feet.

"Okay let's try again..." Said Bee, "I'm here to catch you don't worry." He smiled at her.

"Okay." Aqua began walking slowly towards Bumblebee, she stumbled and Bee flinched ready to catch. She stayed standing she managed to get quicker as she walked, just before she got to Bumblebee her Equilibrium sensors gave in sending her to the floor, Bee caught her in his servos and brung her closer to him, her hand resting on his shoulder and his on her hips. She looked up at him, she slowly brought her hands down his servos, he brought her even closer. She rested her head on his chestplate, relaxed and calm, both there sparks in time with each other.

"Aqua..." Said Bee.

"Shh..." They stood there in silence for what felt like Joors. They then parted, days past and Aqua had found her feet she was able to fight with the other autobots, with Bumblebee.

"Bee, are we going or not?" Asked Raf. Once every month Raf, Bee and Aqua go racing.

"Yes, yes." Bee transformed and allowed Raf to get in the back and Aqua got in the drivers seat. "Ready?"

"Yes." They sped along to there destination.

As they drove Megatron was circling the sky, on the look out for autobots, he spotted them. He took a shot at be and hit him sending a wave of dark Energon through him. Raf collapsed on the back seat and Aqua in the front.

Bee was groundbridged to the other autobots, he carried Aqua in his servos with Raf lying on top.

"Looks like I've swatted a Bee and squashed a bug," said Megatron so proud of what he had done. Bee picked up Aqua from his shoulder. Megatron watched and noticed that he had hurt his sister in the process. The autobots retreated back.

Aqua woke up after a couple Klicks, but Raf remained unconscious in Ratchets lab.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Miko.

"We don't know." Ratchet was going through everything with June she tried her hardest, she kept trying to persuade Ratchet to take him to the hospital. Bee punched the wall. Aqua got up and stopped his servo from hitting it again.

"Bee it wasn't your fault!" Said Aqua holding his servo firm. He looked down to Aqua and then walked off to sit down, his faceplate in his servos. Aqua transformed in human form and went over to Ratchet and June, she placed her hand on Raf's arm.

"Dark Energon..."

"What was that?" Asked Ratchet.

"Megatron has infused himself with Dark Energon."

"I need Energon!" Shouted Ratchet, Aqua took some of her Energon out of her and gave it to Ratchet. " Stand back!"

Raf woke up and was hugged by Miko and Aqua, Bee still sat with his faceplate in his servos.

The groundbridge opened and Bulkhead walked through.

"Where's Optimus?" Asked Ratchet.

"He went to face Megatron."

"Alone!"

"What!" Shouted Aqua, "those two will kill eachother!" Aqua picked up a plastic cup and threw it at the wall causing it to snap into pieces.

They went back to get Optimus, Aqua first. She ran through the groundbridge pouncing onto her older brother, keeping him off her other brother.

Time pasted and Megatron needed help. Jack, Miko and Raf had to stay away from Megatron as did Aqua.

"Ratchet, please get the co-ordinates of our guest," Said Optimus, he looked back at the humans.

"I see you are well," said Megatron to Bee. Raf ran out.

"Raf wait." Aqua ran after him leaving Miko, Jack and Fowler behind.

Aqua stopped Raf, "Raf he's not worth it," she looked up at her brother, he didn't recognise her she changed since she was hit with dark Energon; she began to have streaks of aqua blue in her hair and her eyes because a brighter blue. Her skin fair and her lips a coral red. Before she had basic blonde hair, her skin not as fair, her lips were a normal colour, Aqua never wore make up, she didn't change anything about herself, her body remained hers, no operations nothing, she was much more mature. This 18 year old girl...


	5. Love

_'Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up -'_

James A. Baldwin

By: **Ridiculam**

Love

_Earth_

The one thing Aqua didn't want was to lose another member of her family, but once Optimus went into Unicrons Spark he never came back out... For days Aqua wouldn't speak to anyone as soon as she was back in the base she went straight to her quarters, alone.

23:15

Everyone was asleep, except Aqua. She stared at her ceiling, trying not to worry, that Optimus could handle himself. Her door opened.

"Lights to 5% intensity." It was Bumblebee, he quietly shut the door behind him, then he walked over to Aqua. "Bee, what ar-" she stopped when he put his finger on her lips, she sighed. He kissed her, gently. Aqua looked up at him, he began to walk away. Aqua knelt on her recharge berth, and grabbed his servo. He looked back and smiled, he kissed her again, it became a passionate kiss, they began exploring each others mouths.

Bee grabbed her aft, pulling her up, he stood holding her there, keeping her close. He knelt down, Aqua on his legs still kissing. Bee lent her back onto the floor, she began to breath deeply, Bee moved each leg to the side of him and began to push gently on her, her breath became even deeper. Bumblebee reached for her chest, and gently opened it. He opened his to. Bee started to kiss and nibble at her neck cables, a burst of energy rushed through Aqua, she tried to bring Bee closer even though she couldn't as he was already as close as he could be.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Asked Bee, soft moan escaped Aqua's mouth, Bee smirked. She retracted her pelvic plating. He brushed his hand down her, he began to rub and her valve. Aqua heard Bee 's pelvic armor retracting, his phallus ready for work; it was thick, and quite long.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I'm not go-" he was cut off, Aqua kissed him passionately. Bee began to insert his phallus into her valve. Aqua released a pained whimper, but relaxed when he was fully inside. He began to penetrate her valve, each penetration causing her to release a pained whimper.

"Bee, oh Bee..." She called his name, in a desperate plea for more, she became warm, she could hear Bee's cooling fans, as he could hers. Bee was fighting a losing battle, he couldn't hold it in, he soon would become a fierce animal, wanting to rip her up. Aqua began to arc her back with each thrust. Bee thrusted harder and harder, sending energy through Aqua. She began to overload.

"Don't Bee..."

"I intend to finish our session properly." He pressed deeper with each thrust, his phallus locked into her valve. He sent transfluid into her gestation chamber. Bee lay on Aqua's chest, they were both breathing deeply. Bee slowly withdrew himself from her, Aqua felt heavy and weak. Bee closed himself up and he closed Aqua up to and rested on her chest, they remained there all night. This was the one night Aqua didn't worry...


	6. BONUS (FOR CHAPTER: LOVE)

_'A kiss makes the heart young again and wipes out the years-'_

Rupert Brooke

By: **Ridiculam**

Bonus #1

_Earth_

He kissed her gently. Aqua knelt on her bed, holding Bumblebee's hand to stop him from leaving. He kissed her again more passionately, allowing them to explore each others mouths.

Bee grabbed her ass, pulling her up to him. He hood her waist, and she wrapped her legs around him, her hand resting on his face as they kissed. Bee knelt down before he fell, then lay Aqua on the floor, holding his weight above her.

Aqua began to breathe deeply, Bee started pushing and rubbing against her, sending passionate emotions through her. Aqua started to tug at Bee's hair and pulled at his t-shirt. Aqua placed her legs beside Bee, he brushed his hand up and down her left leg. Bee worked his way down to her neck, he started kissing it, once again sending bursts of energy and emotions through her.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" Asked Bee, a soft moan escaped Aqua's mouth, causing Bee to smirk. Bee took off Aqua's black leather jacket, leaving her with her white top and tight aqua blue skirt. Aqua snaked her hands into Bumblebees jacket; yellow, with a black stripe on each arm. She took it off.

Bee's hand went up her top and under her bra to reveal her breast. He then undone her bra strap and top it and her top off. He began toying with her breast, Aqua let out soft moans of pleasure. Bee began licking at her nipple, in circular motions, then began to suck. Aqua was relaxed. Bee knelt up and stopped, he looked down at her, he took his t-shirt off and leaned over Aqua, his hand found its way between her thighs. He began to rub at her opening, causing her to arch her back. Bee knelt over her, trying to get rid of her skirt and panties, he flung them aside along with her jacket and top.

Bee repositioned himself on Aqua, he began to rub her entrance with a few more fingers and then slowly slid a finger into her pussy, causing her to release a pained whimper. He then began to lick, causing energy and emotions to rush through her. Bee removed himself and started to kiss Aqua again, leaving a hand to rub at her entrance.

"Ready?" Bee said in her mouth, once again he knelt up. He started to undo his belt buckle, he stood up, removing the rest of his clothes. Bee leant over Aqua again and kissed her, he once again started pushing and rubbing her, tormenting her.

"Are you sure?" Bee asked, "I don't w-"

"You won't."

Aqua grabbed his crotch, it was quite thick and long. She couldn't resist anymore and took him fully into her mouth, careful not to catch him on her teeth. Her hand pumped up and down causing him to gasp and moan. Bee was fighting a losing battle, he couldn't hold it in, he was a fierce animal, wanting to rip her up. Bee grabbed Aqua's shoulders and slammed her to the ground, he inserted his cock into her, causing her to scream, in pain or pleasure. He thrusted harder each time, causing her to whimper and scream.

"Bee, oh Bee..." She kept repeating his name, in a desperate plea for more. Bee still thrusted harder, causing her to flinch and jolt. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Don't you dare..." Hissed Bee.

Aqua screamed as she let go, and with one final thrust Bee did to. They lay there for hours, Bee lay on Aqua's chest. Once Aqua fell asleep Bee put his boxers back on and covered Aqua with a blanket, he lay there with her in his arms. Under the blanket...


End file.
